Security
by Glimmy
Summary: [JaSam] Despite the dangers, secrets, and babies happening in his life, Jason's decided to take the risk and propose to Sam again.


Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital.  
Pairings: JaSam, LnL2, SpiLuLu, SonCarJax.  
Warnings: Major OOC and a burst of angst in an upcoming chapter.So, I've decided on writing my first chapter story, but only at five chapters. Unlike what is happening on the show, I've decided to paint everything more humorously.

Everything so far has happened on the show with the exception of Sam having no dark secret of the past (I can't multiplot much in stories), Logan hasn't entered yet and I doubt he will, Ric/Lorenzo aren't going to have a lot of involvement at all, Sam has gone back to the MetroCourt, and Lulu will be going on her date with all three suitors, including Dillon.

One last note: everything's going to be in Jason's POV (and I will be writing him more human than what is usual shown on the show), so the majority will be JaSam scenes, mixed in with SonCarJax and SpiLulu. However, I will make sure that LnL2 gets their own tidbits.

* * *

**Chapter One: Reach for the Light**

I wasn't really sure she'd go through with it.

Not to sound naive, but Elizabeth didn't look like the type of girl to remarry her husband and keep the real paternity of our child a secret. I could see that she really had found herself falling back in love with Lucky (or maybe she had just never stopped), but it still hurt to know that my child was growing inside her and I'd never get to know it.

Even though Elizabeth had talked about getting me to see the child on her walks in the park, me spending time with the child when Lucky wasn't there, I couldn't agree to it. The idea sounded almost ridiculous, and I wasn't sure she was thinking about it in the longterm. It made me feel weird, knowing that my child was some dirty secret.

I sighed as I laid down on the couch, wishing that Sam had come from her work at the MetroCourt. Nowadays, she was the only thing that could cheer me up. As much as I liked to pretend I was an emotionless hitman, Sam was the one who always made feel my most emotional. Perhaps because she didn't force me to change on her account that I've been able to explore different aspects of my personality.

But what did that matter, I was still childless. And fatherless too, looking back on Alan. Damnit, I was full of regrets.

'Which is why,' I thought as I wrapped my hand around the box that contained Sam's wedding ring, 'I want to take hold of the time that I already have.'

Because as unlikely as it sounds, watching Lucky and Elizabeth get married has spurred me into attempting another proposal to Sam.

It wasn't because I didn't have anything better to do, or even because I didn't have anything else left that I wanted to get a tighter grip on the things that I still had. It was just plain and simple.

The fact that I love Sam, and that I've been in love with her for a very long time and probably always will love her. I just want her to know that.

Even though I'm sure that she still has our last ring buried somewhere in the bedroom, I wanted to start over completely. Pretend like the drama from last summer never really happened, and Sam and I don't have all these obstacles looming over our heads. I'd just like to get away from all the angst and be with my loved one, if that's too much to ask for.

Of course, you won't hear me saying this stuff out loud. It's bad enough that I'm a guy, but I'm a brain damaged hitman. The only time I'm going to get mushy outloud is during the wedding proposal.

* * *

"Stone Cold, I'm glad you're here," Spinelli started, sounding strangely like a Spy movie. "I've got some great news that I'm sure you'd be happy to hear. In fact, it could benefit both you, the Goddess, the Decieved One-"

"I told you to stop calling him that," I gritted out. "His name is Lucky."

"Ah, but his name matters not, oh Stonehearted One. We have much greater matters to deal with." Spinelli winked. "Starting with the the very important information that I totally got off of the Port Charles local cyberspace."

I sighed warily. Sometimes I wasn't sure whether to take the kid seriously or not. "What is it?"

"What is it? What is it?" Spinelli stared at me, flabbergasted. "What it is, is the best news of the century. The greatest thing can could've happened since the invention of broadband. The many splendored thing since love. Oh boy, is it about love. In fact, I-"

"Spinelli." The young boy stopped his babbling, pausing to look at me. "Just. Really. What is it?"

He beamed. "Mr. Stone Cold sir, the Jackal has searched around the best stores in town, and I think I've found the top five best places for you to buy the wedding ring for the Goddess."

Originally as Spinelli was talking, I found my and drifting towards my pocket and taking out the wedding box, sneaking looks at it because I was sure that Spinelli wasn't paying attention. However, as soon as I heard his last few words, I almost dropped it. Luckily I caught it at the last minute.

As I set it back into my pocket, I gave Spinelli a bewildered look. "What are you talking about?"

The boy sighed, as if _I_ was the kid who was being too difficult for his parent to maintain. "Stone Cold, Stone Cold, Stone Cold. The Jackal knows everything. How can you possibly doubt the omniscience of the Jackal?"

I gave him a look.

"Okay," Spinelli admitted. "I was digging around your bedroom stuff and found the wedding ring hidden under the clothes in your closet. By the way dude, so not a good hiding place. And what is up with that reindeer sweater you've got buried _way_ back in there?"

"You were looking through my stuff?"

"Well yes, but I-"

"You were looking through my stuff?" I repeated, quite sure that I was seeing red or black.

Spinelli shrugged. "I don't really see the big deal about it Stone Cold. I mean, you only wear the same thing everyday."

I sputtered. "But you were looking through my clothes! Do you have any idea how disturbing the thought of you touching my boxers is?"

Silence.

"Okay dude, two things. One, I made sure that I was nowhere near your underwear. Two, never say that again, as my sanity begs for it.. I now resolve not to go snooping through Stone Cold's clothes. The point is though, that you have to let me take you to the jewelry stores."

"Why?"

The brunet blinked. "Because I have to help you get another wedding ring for Samantha."

"I already have one for her." I threw the box at Spinelli (probably not the best idea) and he fumbled around before catching it. "Right there."

He sighed as he opened the box and examined the ring inside. "Stone Cold, I've already seen the ring. And trust me, my opinion is that the rock is far too small for the Goddess." He closed the box and handed it back to me.

I studied it again. Sure, it was a tiny bit smaller (hardly smaller though) than the last ring I put on her finger, but I didn't see what the big deal was. Sam wasn't a materialistic girl as she spent most of her life living on scraps, no matter how many cons she had in the past. Of course she was a girl and appreciated my pampering. However, it was a wedding ring. And Sam wasn't one of those girls who showed off how big her engagement ring was.

"Oh come on," Spinelli whined. "Do you honestly think that after everything you've done to Sam, that you can just flash that little speck of a rock in her face and she'll be all, 'Ooh Stone Cold, I would just lurve to perform dastardly deeds in bed with you. I am just ooh, so hot for your form that I will remain blind to your lying.' I mean really, the whole thing sounds hot, but it's not cool."

Spinelli talks a lot. Most of the time, the things he says don't make much sense (to the offline public). This however, was right on the money. I'd robbed so many things that could have given Sam happiness. Because of me, she couldn't have kids. Because of me, she'll always be somewhat at odds with her mother. Because of me, she'll never find out that Elizabeth is having my child.

I sighed. I was going to have to get a bigger rock.

* * *

"What is wrong with this picture?" I wondered aloud as Spinelli started talking to the lady in the counter, gesturing wildly and spewing nonsensical words about our Quest for the Holy Ring.

Spinelli stopped talking momentarily - which was a good idea, seeing as the dazed employee took the time to run in the opposite direction - to turn around and face.

"Think of this as a positive experience," He says sounding surprisingly smooth. "The Jackal and the Hitman out on an excursion to find the perfect ring for our Goddess."

"My Goddess," I couldn't help but point out, slightly annoyed at how much Spinelli seemed to worship my girlfriend even when he was _supposed_ to be enamored with Lulu. "And so far, our 'excursion' has been a disaster. We haven't found a good ring yet, all the other store managers have been forced to kick us out, and I am this close to an aneurysm."

"Well the last one's probably because of your age." Spinelli beamed. "But have faith in a guy Stonecold. I, the Jackal, thinks this could be the place." He chuckled vigorously, gathering more strange looks from the people around us.

"Fine. This could be the place." I agreed, just to keep his mouth shut. "But why exactly are you here? I could've just gotten Emily or Carly to assist me."

"Well then, why didn't you?"

Spinelli's (surprisingly) question made a lot of sense to me. Why _did_ I let him attach himself onto my mission? As eager as I was to keep it a secret, I knew that I would've been okay with Emily knowing it. Carly, as much as she was my best friend, wasn't exactly someone to trust with an important secret. Worse now, since she and Sam were getting along and they'd actually _try_ to speak to each other. A scary, but very enjoyable concept.

But I'd wonder about the choices I made with Spinelli later.

"Stone Cold!" Spinelli whined. "Are you really saying that I _wouldn't_ be your first choice in an emergency like this?"

I thought about it for a half second. "Yes."

"Hey-"

The lady from the counter came back. "Excuse me gentlemen?" Spinelli and I turned from our talk to face her. She was holding out three different rings out on her hand. "These are our three most biggest and most expensive rings that we currently have in stock. Will any one of these suffice?"

"Oh dude I dunno, the sapphire one comes out a little too strong," argued Spinelli, but I paid him no mind. My eyes zeroed in on the one at the bottom. It was a simple ring with a platinum band and a diamond that shined so many colors it looked like it was opal. Even though it had the smallest rock between the three, I could already tell it was the One.

I forced myself to breathe. "That one." I cautiously took the ring from her palm, holding it between my fingers, imagining me sliding it on Sam's finger and the expression on her face.

"Are you sure Stone Cold?" Spinelli asked incredulously. "Cause dude, maybe you need a visual to be completely sure. Hey man, just say your proposal speech and slide that thing up on my finger. I'll do it."

"Spinelli, I'm all for a helping hand, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to take this ring and slide it up some place entirely different."

* * *

I was nervous about my proposal, though. It wasn't about whether Sam would say yes, but rather what would happen _if_ she said yes.

I hate lying. I've always hated lying, with the exception of lying about Michael and AJ, however that was different. At the time, I thought that AJ would be a menace to the kid, and that I would've been a much better father figure for Michael. Plus, Carly needed my help and was in a sticky situation that I knew I had to help her out of. However, I now realize that I was wrong to take AJ's child away.

This time is different. Lucky was going to be a great dad, and he's not addicted to pills anymore. Always an added bonus. But I hate it. How can I turn my back on Elizabeth's child when it's mine? The only small comfort I could take in this Big Fat Fetus Lie was that at least Sam wouldn't be anymore devastated, knowing that Elizabeth was giving me the one thing she couldn't.

And I don't know how I could explain to her that I didn't, I wouldn't, love her any less, or take her as a lesser human being because of it. I couldn't explain it to her. It was just one more way that I'd let her down.

So if I proposed, and if she said yes again, then we'd officially be fiances again. The marriage would make things a lot more complicated. Yet, Sam was always a risk I was willing to take (ignoring the Alexis debacle).

"Jason?" murmured Sam as she woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Sam groped around blindly until her hand came across mine on the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

We had just been lying in bed together, having woken up in the morning. I smiled back at her, admiring the sunlight peeking from the windows and softly framing Sam's features.

The ones of course, not hidden under the blanket. Damnit.

"Good morning," I softly replied, and leaned across the bedsheets to plant a soft kiss on Sam's lips. As many lips as I've kissed (and I admit that I've been a bit of a manwhore with kisses), Sam's are my favorites. The shape of hers are just full enough to mold against my own. They're so soft that they're beyond kissable, and not dry at all. Every kiss thus far has been pretty sweet.

"Jashun." Sam's words came out muffled, seeing as I hadn't let go of her mouth yet.

"Yesh Sham?" So were mine.

"You're going to have to shlet of my mouth shoon."

I broke apart, giving her just a single moment to breathe before I attacked her again. I pressed myself against her, feeling everything, this time also under the blanket. She moaned and rolled herself on top, never ceasing her kisses. I brought my arms up her sides, clutching her hips and feeling her soft skin. It looked like we were about to get some good morning sex, which is really one of my favorite types.

"Jason, there-AHH!"

I bumped my head on the headboard as Sam jumped off me in surprise. We both turned our heads slowly to the person who had caught us in the er, heat of the moment.

"Sonny."

"Yes?"

"Please stop staring at me."

In case you were wondering, Sam was the one who said this, not me.

Sonny quickly averted his eyes away from the scene of the bed, looking more awkward than I'd ever seen before. I felt a mix of pity and amusemant for my best friend.

"Um," Sonny scratched his head, and I quickly hid my grin at his embarrassment. "I was just, uh, y'know, never mind. It's okay Jason, I'll just uh-uh-uh-"

"Sonny," Sam spoke up. I noticed that the bedsheet covering her was beginning to droop, so I covered her myself by leaning her towards me and wrapping my arms securely over her body. "It's uh, okay. What is it?"

"Oh, it's okay-"

Sonny sighed. "Jason and I were going to go have another meeting with Alcazar. But actually, it's fine. I think I'll handle this one on my own."

"It's fine Sonny," I took my arms away from Sam, feeling her disappointment. However, I had work that I forgot to finish. So as always, I was forced to leave the comfort of the love of my life in exchange of shooting greasy middle-aged evil men. "Just let me get changed and we'll go."

"No, no." Sonny gave me a small smile with a certain twinkle in his eye. "I'll completely understand if you can't make it. After all, make love not war." He and Sam shared a glance, one that I didn't understand at all. Pocketing it at the back of my mind, I resolved to ask her about it later.

As Sonny walked out of my bedroom door, I turned back to Sam, feeling slightly dumbfounded. Sonny, as _good_ of a friend as he was, never gave me a day off so that I could "make love."

"Did Sonny just-"

"Give you the day off?" Sam laughed adorably, pulling me close to her again. "Yes, he did. Although I hardly doubt Sonny will be going to meet Lorenzo today anyway. Carly told me that she's got a date with Jax, and knowing Sonny, he's going to find out and attempt to break it up. So let's just use this time as wisely as Sonny will."

I wholeheartedly agreed, and showed her so by giving her another sweet kiss. There are times like these where I feel like I could live my entire life _just_ by Sam's side. She helps me, even by a little, adjust to the thought of living without a child. She makes it all look easy, like I don't have to be anything or anywhere else.

"Besides," Sam whispered, "At least it wasn't Spinelli that caught us."

"Ohmigod."

Sam talking about Spinelli though, did remind me of the proposal that I had yet to make. Even though Spinelli had been pushing me to propose through a heartfelt email (no wonder Lulu hasn't glanced in his direction yet), my plan was to whisk her off on a candle-lit picnic or dinner, and propose just as romantically. Hopefully, it would go off without a hitch.

* * *

Chapter 2: In which things _don't_ get off without a hitch, Elizabeth makes an appearance, and Lulu considers playing for the other team. 

This is, I think, going to be the shortest chapter of the five that I'm writing. So it's actually just an extremely long prologue. The other chapters however, aren't going to be all that long, because I'm trying to keep everything and everyone fairly simple.


End file.
